


To Be Let In

by thewaywetalk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywetalk/pseuds/thewaywetalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon Stark lives and offers his younger brother to the loyal House Mormont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Let In

**Author's Note:**

> So total crack-ship that popped in my mind because I saw something on it in the Dacey tag. And, I don’t know why I wrote this if I agree with the OP that Ned would need to adjust, but again CRACK-SHIP let me have my silliness. Un-beta'd so I apologize for the mistakes, the dumb title and the fact that this is crap.

Bear Island was for women. That had been obvious the moment he walked through the gates of the palisade and saw the formidable carving of the woman in bearskins holding a suckling babe to her breast in one hand and an axe in the other. He looked over to the young woman training with wedding guests and sighed. At eighteen, the same age as Lyanna would have been now, his betrothed was tall and beautiful and _terrifying_. Watching her train he realized that she could slice him through with her axe and probably wouldn’t blink twice doing it. And this girl five years his junior was to be _his wife._

“M’lord?” Ned turned back to find Wylla, his son’s wetnurse, holding the babe in her arms. “I don’t know exactly where to lie Jon down.” She looked around, of age with his future wife he knew that most believed her to be his bastard’s mother, her young face contorted with concern. He felt guilty about Wylla, dragging her from Dorne to Winterfell  to be under the predatory eye of Brandon and the angry and jealous looks from his Tully wife to Bear Island where women seemed to be more warriors than men. All that with and asking her to keep Jon's mother a secret. _I'll be sure to get her back to Dorne, and pay her well for her service._

“I’ll show her to the nursery.” The two looked towards the doorway, there stood Lady Maege, holding in her arms her own infant daughter Jorelle. Ned opened his mouth to protest.

“We don’t care much for birth status here my lord. Dacey won’t be wroth if Jon shares a nursery with her sister.” The older woman smiled at Wylla and motioned for her to follow, as they were leaving Maege added over her shoulder, “She might be if you ask about her birth though. I will too.” Ned’s lips quirked up in a half-smile, he turned and saw Dacey thrash at another of Glover’s sons that had challenged her, she beat him to the ground. _Perhaps I should also know where the nursery is located_ , Ned thought as he turned to follow Maege’s path. After putting Jon down he’d go to bed himself, he was after all marrying a warrior-woman tomorrow, he needed the rest.

~~~~

Marriage: every woman’s duty. _Aurochs-shit_ , Dacey thought. But, she would do it. She would marry the somber Stark if only because it brought their liege lord’s promise of gold to help out. Bear Hall needed the help and this way it wouldn’t look like they were begging. _Something dear Lynesse wouldn’t want to appear to be,_ Dacey scowled as said woman tightened her white, lace-covered bodice once more. Lynesse sighed and looked over at her work on Dacey.

“There. See, now you look like a woman, and not some stableboy!” Lynesse smiled, managing to crinkle her nose at her too. Dacey tried her best not to reach for her axe and strike her. _Jorah would kill me for maiming his pretty little wife_. She put on a smile and turned to the mirror.

“Are you nervous?” Alysane asked, she was five years her junior and at thirteen she stilled like stories of knights and maidens for the romance, not the action. Her eyes shined and she smiled and she looked at Dacey in her simple white dress. She brought over her green and black maiden cloak.

“Honestly? I think Lord Stark is far more worried than I. He seemed anxious about my axework yesterday.” Alysane and Lynesse helped her into the cloak. And Dacey felt a pang in her heart. _I told myself I wouldn’t marry._

~~~~

“Hahaha! Give it to her good!”

“Who’ll put up a greater fight the bear or the wolf?”

“Ride her like a bear would!”

Ned blushed at the sounds of the men who brought his new wife. Their comments died down when she closed the door and locked it behind her. He sat at the foot of the bed, they had torn her dress to pieces and left her in a shift. He had been left with only his smallclothes. Her state of undress didn't seem to matter as she walked closer to him. She even picked the hem to lift it over her head. Ned blushed deeper looking down, but he had seen all of her.

“Blushing like a maiden, are you sure you’re Jon Snow’s father?” Dacey japed as she walked right up to him. Standing before him fully nude, Ned couldn’t help but stare her breasts. Her nipples had harden when she took of her shift, her skin looked soft and pale and there was a sent of pine and something close to lavander coming from her, he felt himself harden. He brought his hands to her hips, “Yes,” he said in a strained voice, “he’s my blood, but I admit, I’ve only been with two women.” It wasn’t a lie, he’d only ever been with two women, both whores-gifts Robert had called them. _And Jon is my blood, my sister’s son_ , Ned thought. Though his mind turned foggy when he pulled Dacey onto his lap. She straddled him and observed him,

“Good, we’re both not maidens then. Let’s not pretend otherwise.” He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction retort, so he pulled her closer by her waist and brought her breast to his mouth, reaching a hand to the thatch of curls between her legs. Dacey gasped when he did, with a breathless laugh she asked “not hard...was it?” Ned smiled as he kissed his way up the column of her throat, pulling her over him, her hips against his. He couldn’t help himself with a retort: “Aren’t I?”, years of Robert as companion he assumed.

~~~~

“You lied.” Dacey didn’t respond, only shifted slightly bringing her leg a bit higher where it rested across his hips, he felt her soft skin shift against his. She had cuddled up against him after he took her maidenhead, not caring to put clothes on or cleaning up the blood clinging to her thighs.

“Did not.”

“You bled, you _were_ a maiden”

“I once experimented with a serving girl, she had soft fingers and a wet tongue but squealed like a pig when I fucked her. I still had my maidenhead intact, yes. But Mellony fucked me before you, so I did not lie. Now I’m sore and tired so if you please Stark, shut up and go to sleep.” Ned didn’t know what to say. He had never met anyone like Dacey before. Never met a _woman_ like Dacey before. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and pulled the furs to cover them both.

“Ned,” he mumbled into her hair, “my family calls me Ned.”

“Do I get to sleep if I call you that?”

~~~~

**12 years later**

“Papa? Papa?”

“Shhh, you’ll wake them up!”

“That’s the point stupid.”

“Aunt Jorelle or Lyra can help us, you guys know that right?”

“Don’t call me stupid, you baby!”

“Jon could do it too.”

“Don’t call me baby-"

“Don’t call each other names or your mother will deal you instead of me. And you she’s tougher than I.” Ned said as he rolled over to his edge side of the bed. Benjen and Little Robb, holding his stuffed bear, were at his bedside. Rickon, his eldest after Jon and calmer than either of his brothers looked apologetic as he stood behind them.

“What is it you want?” Dacey asked as she sat up to look over Ned’s side hiding her lack of dress by pressing herself to his backside.

“We wanted papa to help train us” Benjen said. At eight years he the middle child so far and the wildest, Maege said he had inherited only bear and wolf qualities.

“The She-Bear said you weren’t to be bothered because of the baby.” Robb, the youngest and always trying to prove himself, said. Dacey chuckled, “Go wake Jon and ask him to help you. We’ll be down and help when we finish.” The boys nodded and raced toward their half-brother's room. As the boys closed the door behind them, Ned felt Dacey place kisses at his throat.

“When we finish what?” He chuckled rolling over for Dacey to straddle him. Dacey smirked,

“You know what. Pregnancies always led to multiple fucks in one day, especially after any kind of sleep.” Ned smiled putting his hand on the bump of her growing stomach.

“Mayhaps we’ll get a Mormont she-bear this time.” Dacey rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss him wriggling against him and making him harder.

“You seem to only spill out boys Ned. Besides we can have another boy and match the girls my mother had.” Ned smiled kissing her again. He was glad that Dacey never once made Jon feel like anything other than part of the family. His name may have been Snow but that didn’t seem to bother his family. Bear Island was ruled by women, and Ned was happy to he and Jon were let in.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Reviews? =)


End file.
